Episode 5755 (10th May 2004)
Plot Todd bundles Karl and his clothes into Bethany's room just as Sarah walks in. She is not feeling well and doesn't suspect a thing. As Todd attempts to hide their wine glasses, Sarah heads for Bethany's room to get her a clean top. Todd panics and smashes a wine glass cutting his finger and drawing her away from Bethany's room. Fiz collects Chesney from Les's house, he's staying with her for the night to enable Les to go out with Janice. Kirk is disappointed as hoped to get her all to himself. As Sarah eventually goes into her bedroom for a lie down, Karl makes a run for it and he only just makes it out the door without being caught. In the Rovers, Les joins Janice for a drink. Karen and Angela bet over whether or not Les will manage to pull Janice. Katy pops round to Todd's flat to try and dig for information about Karl, and find out if he really did finish it. Todd gives nothing away but grows increasingly suspicious about Katy's behaviour. Steve gives Karen some good news about their financial situation - he isn't going to chuck Eileen out but he is selling her house as a business proposition. Fred goes jogging and arrives home hot and breathless and this broadens Ashley's fears. Claire, Kirk, Fiz and Chesney enjoy the evening at Fiz's flat watching a video and making pancakes. Candice is not amused. Todd asks Karl at work if Katy knows anything, Karl dismisses his worries and reassures him that she doesn't have a clue. Les buys Janice fish and chips, they share a brief kiss then Janice leaves an elated Les and heads for home. Mike is pleased to have the factory up and running again and celebrates in the Rovers with Penny. She wants to continue drinking elsewhere and is disappointed when Mike refuses and leaves. Karl admits to Todd that Katy does know about them, Todd collapses in tears as he sees his life beginning to explode in front of him. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Penny King - Pauline Fleming Guest cast *Karl Foster - Chris Finch Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *17a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and Bethany's bedroom *Weatherfield General - Corridors, Oasis café and ward Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Les gets more than he bargained for from Janice; and Karl lets slip about what Katy knows. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,280,000 viewers (3rd place). Notable dialogue Fiz Brown: "Chesney, do you want to be bottom of yer class again?" Kirk Sutherland: "That's why I'm doing his homework." Fiz Brown: "Yeah, that's what I meant!" Category:2004 episodes